


A Purring Pile

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Purring Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: Kravitz and Taako get cats. Now there are three purring creatures in the house.





	A Purring Pile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for Taakitz-week, and forgot to upload this here.

”Is that what I think it is?” Kravitz chuckled.

”I think you know what this is, but let me ask what the fuck is that?” Taako giggled. Both husbands just started to laugh in unison, and Taako sat down to the floor, still holding the purring kitten on his arms. Kravitz sat next to him, carefully trying to get the cat standing on his shoulder to climb down his arm. Or what was left of the cat. It was just a skeleton. After Taako had finally stopped laughing, he started to pet the sleeping kitten on his lap.

”So, who is going tell why they decided to get a cat as a surprise gift to their husband first?” Taako smirked. The skeleton cat leaped from Kravitz’s shoulder and started to wonder around the living room.

”You go first. What’s their name?” Kravitz smiled, watching closely the cat jumped to the window sill.

”Magnus’s dog found the mama cat from the abandoned barn near his house. It brought the cat and it’s kittens whit her and you know Magnus, he can’t resist cute animals, so he started to take care of them. But as they kept growing and Magnus just didn’t have the time to all of them, so he asked if I wanted one. And I mean, have you seen Magnus’s eyes? I just couldn’t say no. I think I’ll call him KRAVITZ YOUR CAT IS EATING MY CROCUS!” Taako shouted, quickly handing the kitten to Kravitz, before storming to the skeleton cat.

”HOW DO YOU EVEN HOLD THIS THING?” Taako shouted, trying to grab the cat, before finally just taking the flowerpot and put it to a higher shelf on the living room. The cat looked happy, one lilac flower still stuck on it’s teeth.  
”Great Krav. You get us a cat and soon as it arrives to our house, it eats the one poisonous thing in our house!” Taako groaned, finally getting a hold of the cat, gently holding it under the rib cage.

”That’s the best thing about it. It’s already dead, so there is no worry. Some kids wanted to try their hands on necromancy and they thought that the family pet was a perfect specimen” Kravitz explained, not daring to move his legs, since the kitten had curled up on them.  
”Poor thing…” Taako sighed. The skeleton quickly booped Taako’s nose with it’s boney paw.  
” So is it like lich or more like a reaper?” Taako wondered, letting the cat jump on to Kravitz's shoulder. It seemed that the cat enjoyed the view from there.

”More like me or Lup” Kravitz aswered. The skull of the cat rubbed against his cheek and he started to pet it’s scalp calmly. Kravitz was just mesmerized. The small white, cream colored kitten was now stretching his paws on his lap and the skeleton was kneading his shoulder slowly. Kravitz’s hands were on perfect sync as they petted the cats.

 

” So, you saw a cute, undead cat and just begged your mom to let you keep it?” the elf smirked. Kravitz blushed, but nodded.  
” Can you blame me? Alistair is quiet a charming being” the reaper mumbled.  
”You named it Alistar?!” Taako laughed, sitting next to Kravitz, carefully taking the cat to his own lap.  
”It’s a nice name” Kravitz blushed more. He coughed and continued: ”Well, what you going to call that furball over on your thigh?” Taako grinned.  
”He is going to be called ”His majesty Taako the second”, but I guess we can call him Koko. His fur is almost as white as coconut milk” Taako said, scratching the kitten under it’s chin.  
”And it is just as hairy. But that’s a pretty name” Kravitz laughed and smiled, petting the sleepy kitten’s cheek.  
”Well at least my cat has flesh!” Taako blepped.

***

” Hello Taako” Kravitz mumbled as the elf curled up on top of him. Kravitz put down the book he was reading, making Taako some room to put his head on his boyfriends chest.  
”Shhh… it’s naptime for Taako now”, the wizard yawned and closed his eyes. The grim reaper started to run his fingers on Taako’s hair. The elf snuggled closer, lazily levitating a blanket from the floor on top of them.  
”Are you comfortable babe? Cause I don’t plan on getting up anytime soon.” Taako whispered. Kravitz nodded an closed his eyes. The sofa was the second best place in their house to take naps at and Kravitz could use a little break from reading.  
Soon the purring started and Kravitz smiled. Taako’s ears were relaxed and he seemed almost asleep. Kravitz continued to stroke his hair, just feeling the warmth of his boyfriend on his chest.

Kravitz had almost fallen asleep, as he felt a soft paw on his face.  
”Good day to you too Koko” Kravitz whispered. The small kitten climbed on top of Taako’s back, that was rhythmically rising and lower as he breathed. Koko kneaded the blanket for a while, before laying down.  
”And hello Alistair, my star”, Kravitz chuckled as the skeleton jumped onto his stomach, before curling right next to his right leg.

Now Koko also started to purr, and soon Alistair joined too. It was more of a small hum than a purr, but still. Kravitz just giggled quietly to himself. There was no way for him to get from under a purring pile of two cats and one elf.

It was a stupid idea. But who cares, Kravitz thought, every living and un-living being in this house was asleep as he let a small ”purr” escape his lips.


End file.
